


Guilty Pleasure (Maes Hughes)

by TheRainRogue



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: Kind. Loyal. Determined. Family Oriented.That’s what came to mind when most people thought of Maes Hughes. Each one is true, of course, but everyone has a Guilty Pleasure of some sort, even Maes Hughes. Some are just more willing to admit it than others. Maes was included in the ‘others’ category.
Comments: 1
Collections: Anime, Drabbles





	Guilty Pleasure (Maes Hughes)

  * **Genre** : Crack, Friendship ☁
  * **Word Count** : 283 ☁
  * **Pairing** : None ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Fullmetal Alchemist ☁



* * *

Kind. Loyal. Determined. Family Oriented.

That’s what came to mind when most people thought of Maes Hughes. Each one is true, of course, but everyone has a Guilty Pleasure of some sort, even Maes Hughes. Some are just more willing to admit it than others. Maes was included in the ‘others’ category.

Just like Roy Mustang and Jean Havoc, dirty thoughts ran through his mind more often than not. Unlike the two, he hides it, not letting people know that he, in fact, was a pervert.

Every time Roy mentioned porn, Maes has to fight the urge to call out and ask where it is. It’s hard because he’d give anything to be apart of Roy and Jean’s ‘perverse circle’, as it’s referred to.

But, if such a secret got out… he didn’t want to think about how it’d affect his family. His biggest fear was his daughter looking down on him in shame. And so, it remains his secret guilty pleasure.

“Hughes? Why was there porn hidden under your paperwork?” Y/N asked, standing in the doorway to Roy’s office with the newest edition of Playboy Magazine dangling from your thumb and index fingers.

Thousands of little sweatdrops appeared on Hughes’ body and he turned pure white, standing frozen on the spot. The room had gone quiet, everyone was staring at him with mixed emotions.

Roy was in the midst of having a nosebleed. Havoc, who somehow managed to sneak over unseen, snickered in a sinister manner and grabbed the magazine from your hands. One page was all it took for the blonde to faint, landing on the ground and twitching with blood pouring from his nose.

So much for a secret.

* * *


End file.
